


Misletoe kisses

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, Unrequited Love, White Rose - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's attempt to show her love to Blake does not go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3y3y7s/its_the_buzziest_time_of_the_year_arsonicartz_on/cyab43z?context=3
> 
> Source: http://arsonicartz.deviantart.com/art/Sketch-Missed-a-Toe-579978286

Ruby fidgeted as she tapped the item in her pocket. She was waiting for Blake to finish her breakfast and come back to the dorm.

She liked Blake. Blake was strong, tough and really cute. Which was why Ruby had woken up extra early to go down to the gardens, and why she'd bolted down her breakfast.

Yang was rather nervous too, fiddling with her hands. Only Weiss was relaxed, reading on one of the armchairs.

Then Blake walked in.

Without saying a word, Ruby pulled the sprig of misletoe from her pocket and held it aloft. She took a step closer to Blake, but didn't realize that her placement was part of a triangle, with Yang as the third side.

Which came as a shock to her when Yang kissed Blake.

Blake melted into the kiss, Weiss let out a gasp and Ruby dropped the mistletoe.

"Thanks, Ruby! Best present ever!" Blake said, when she finally broke the kiss with Yang.

"Aw, you're the best, sis!" Yang said, oblivious to Ruby's expression.

"Yeah, no problem." Ruby replied, climbing up to her bunk.

Ruby felt her heart break as Blake and Yang gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Biting her lip, Ruby turned back to the couple and listlessly picked at the wrapping paper on the present she'd spent ages wrapping for Blake.

"H-happy Christmas." She whispered to herself, tears beading in her eyes.

**ENDING WRITTEN BY ANOTHER USER**

Ruby retreated to he bunk, trying desperately not to cry.

"I'm happy for them," she whispered into her pillow, "they deserve each other."

Weiss, seeing Ruby burying her face into her pillow - and hoping to avert her gaze from the passionately kissing Blake and Yang - put down her book and jumped up on the bed next to Ruby., who barely seemed to notice.

"Ruby," Weiss said sternly and quietly, wrapping one arm around her, "now is not the time to be upset."

Ruby turned her tear covered face to meet Weiss' eyes. "Why not?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because it's Christmas. You need to be happy."

"But Blake -"

"You're not the only one who didn't get to kiss her crush," Weiss purred, sliding her other arm around Ruby's body.

Ruby's face twisted in confusion. "You liked Blake too?"

Weiss sighed. "No, you dolt! I like _you_!"

Completely awestruck, Ruby froze, and made no response.

Sighing again, Weiss commanded, "Come here!" and kissed Ruby passionately on the lips. Ruby was paralyzed for a moment, but after a few second relaxed into Weiss' arms, hugged her back, and reciprocated the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I uploaded this on Christmas Eve. I'm evil.
> 
> There's a whole spiel about the kiss and what happens next in the context if you're interested.


End file.
